Hardest of Hearts
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: After 2x11: Caroline asks Bonnie to do an "Erotic Dream Spell" on her & Matt to help fix their relationship, but Bonnie doesn't concentrate and the spell gets cast on Damon & Elena instead. How pleasant...for Damon.  :Lemons: -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Hardest of Hearts**

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary: **__Caroline asked Bonnie to do an Erotic Dream Spell on her & Matt to help fix their relationship, but what happens when Bonnie doesn't concentrate and the spell gets cast on Damon & Elena instead?_

_**A/N: **__Yes, I know the whole "Bonnie jacks up a spell thing" is overused, but hey, I got the idea while watching Wizards of Waverly Place: "Wizards vs. Vampires" with my little sister, so there. Wait…is that weird? xD_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bonnie sat on her bed, biting on her fingernails nervously. There was so much on her mind right now. One, there was Luca. She thought she may be in love with him. Not just because he was a witch – I mean, "Warlock," (though that was definitely a plus) but because he was sweet and kind to her, treating her like a friend.

Then there was Katherine and Stefan. Elena had called her and told her Stefan was out of the tomb, and Katherine stayed locked in it, which gave her a tremendous amount of security.

And speaking of Stefan, apparently he and Elena were together again. Apparently it only took one more near-death experience for one of them until she stopped fighting it. Bonnie couldn't help but to think Damon and Elena, though. She knew Damon loved her, and that scared Bonnie to death, but he's been ignoring his emotions like the monster he was. She almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

And Elena, now that she was with Stefan, Bonnie had a sense of security about that, too. At least there was no way she could get with Damon now that she almost lost Stefan to Katherine. But what if –

A knock on her window made her jump.

"Caroline?" Bonnie walked over to her window and opened it, revealing Caroline crawled up between her window and the tree outside.

"Bonnie, you have to invite me in."

"What?"

The Blonde Vampire rolled her eyes. "This is getting uncomfortable."

"Oh. Um, come on in." Bonnie stepped back to give her room.

"Thanks." Caroline crouched slightly before springing up and inside, landing on Bonnie's bedroom floor like a cat.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, worried her dad would come in and see Caroline here.

"Well, hello to you, too." Caroline grinned, setting a small black bag on Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie crossed her arms.

Caroline sighed, lying on Bonnie's bed. "Okay, you know how I made Matt break up with me?"

"Wait, what?"

"Keep up, Bon-Bon."

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, lately Matt and I have been having these…moments…" Caroline seemed to be lost in her mind. "You know, movie cliché "longing gazes across the room type" of things."

"Wait, I thought you were getting close to Tyler."

"Ew!" Caroline sat up abruptly, and then laughed. "No! I mean, I love Tyler, but like, as a friend. I just wanted to help him with what he's going through."

Bonnie nodded in understanding, thinking that her once shallow, slutty friend may have been reformed, despite becoming a bloodsucking creature of the night.

"Okay, so why are you_ here_, Caroline?"

Caroline stepped closer to Bonnie, who took a step back reflexively. "You can't tell anyone this, okay? But…I'm _afraid_, okay? I don't want Matt to, you know, reject me or anything. I need some…encouragement."

"And…?" Bonnie leaned away from her friend.

Caroline grinned sheepishly. "I found a spell!" She took Bonnie's Grandmother's spell book out of her bag."

"How did you-"

"I was looking for something. Now," Caroline opened the book. "I want you to do this spell on Matt and me."

She looked at the spell book. "Uh, no."

"Whiii-iiiy?"

"This spell was used in the 1400s on a witch's werewolf and vampire enemy so they could distract them with mind tricks long enough to-"

"_Please_, Bonnie!" Caroline begged. "I just want to know if he still loves me, and if I…have the same dream as he does because of this spell, I can see how he reacts to me."

"I don't-"

"There is a reverse spell and everything!" She cried. "And it wasn't just used for what you said; some guys used it to get a girl's attention…or to make them uncomfortable." She added with a laugh.

_Heh. I hope Damon never gets a hold of that._ Bonnie thought, imagining the things he would do to Elena.

She shuddered at the thought.

"Alright." Bonnie said reluctantly. "But I am reversing it in a week."

Caroline frowned. "A month."

"Two weeks." Bonnie countered.

"Three."

"Fine."

Caroline grinned and lit two candles from Bonnie's dresser. She'd already been prepared. Bonnie studies the spell before closing her eyes. She began chanting in Latin, the flames of the candles burning taller, and appeared to be giving off a unique scent – almost like lavender and cinnamon.

At last, Bonnie opened her eyes. "It's done."

Without warning, Caroline's arms wrapped around Bonnie in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She let go and began crawling through the window.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked, closing the spell book.

"I'm going to sleep." With a grin and an eyebrow wiggle, Caroline was gone.

"Three weeks, Caroline!" Bonnie laughed at her friend's giddy-ness and crawled into bed, ready for sleep to overcome her.

* * *

**At The Boarding House:**

"_Oh, Damon…" Elena breathed in his ear._

_He wasn't sure exactly how this happened, but here she was, in his bed, in his arms. He kissed her passionately, his tongue tasting her lips before entering her mouth._

"_Damon, I love you," _

"_I love you, Elena." He ran his fingertips down her body and thrust two fingers into her. He groaned at how wet she already was for him. His thumb massaged her clit and his fingers pleasured her._

_Elena began gasping. "Damon!"_

_He began pumping his fingers faster and groaned, feeling her warmth tighten around them as she came all over his hand._

_He nibbled on her neck before kissing her mouth again. _

"_Please, Damon," Elena said. "I need you inside me, _now_."_

"_With pleasure, love." With a smirk, he thrust his entire length into her, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure._

"_Oh, Damon…" She thrust her hips up, aching for more._

_He groaned at how hot and tight she felt around him and pulled almost all the way out, only to slam back into her over and over again. She cried his name and gasped on every thrust and he quickened his pace. _

_She wrapped her legs around him and tilted her hips, causing his manhood to sink deeper inside her, the angle sending tingle up her spine. "Damon!" She cried._

_He gripped her hips while kissing her and thrust into her with so much force Elena screamed in pleasure. _

"_Yes! Yes! Oh-yes!" Elena cried, loving this feeling._

_Damon groaned, thrusting into her again and again, the sounds of her moans and cries and their skin together turning him on even more._

"_Aahh…Damoooon!" Elena's nails raked down his back and she bit her lip and they came together._

_Panting, Damon pressed a soft kiss to Elena's sweaty forehead._

"_I love you, Elena."_

"_I love you, too." She responded._

* * *

Damon gasped and sat up, his half-naked body sweaty and raging a wicked hard-on. "What the hell?"

* * *

Elena gasped and sat up quickly. She pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and took a deep breath, realizing the throbbing wetness between her legs. "Oh, God…" She lay back down, wondering what the hell made her dream _that_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hardest of Hearts**

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

**A/N: **_WTF is wrong with you guys? I posted the first chapter in the afternoon, and on THE SAME NIGHT I check my reviews and saw that I had 20 EFFING REVIEWS! Wtf? You guys are spoiling me! ;D __But seriously, you guys are SO AWESOME! Sooo...here's a little treat for you xD Go to Dailymotion DOTCOM/user/Nykki_Leigh and scroll down until you see my favorites and there should be 3 videos (PLEASE do not watch if you are under...mm...16...xD) and they are three of Ian's almost-nekkid/FULLY nekkid scenes in the HBO show Tell Me You Love Me. WARNING: THEY ARE VERY YUMMY ...er...I mean...explicit...xD So...there you go. xD _

_Note: You may have to register for an account, but it doesn't cost anything and it's TOTALLY worth it! :D_

**Chapter 2**

Elena couldn't get anymore sleep that night. How could she? It was one of the most bizarre (okay, maybe not _totally _random, but still.) dreams she'd had. And there's that fact she kind of had to take care of something after the dream…_Hey!_ It wasn't her fault!

…it started to hurt.

As much as she tried not to think about Damon while she was doing it, she couldn't stop the lascivious images of Damon's blue eyes full of lust and the sweat glistening on his hair and bare chest as he pleased her in her head. And she felt even guiltier knowing that Stefan _wasn't_ still locked in the tomb with Katherine whilst this was happening.

Elena walked out the front door to walk to school, hoping the cool air will diminish any thoughts of Stefan's brother.

* * *

Damon lay on his bed, a hand gripping his black sheets tightly as he masturbated with the other.

"Fuck..." He growled out, his come spilling out onto the sheets.

Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes and licked his lips. He hadn't been able to get Elena's_ body_ out of his mind since the dream last night, when he also did this. Catching his breath, he sat up and frowned at the mess. After stripping his bed and throwing the sheets in the washer, he got showered and dressed.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for a blood bag to see Caroline standing next to the table. He slipped past the blonde vampire and opened the fridge. He poured the blood into a glass and, feeling her eyes on him, he said, "Aren't you late for school, Blondie?"

"Well, I needed to talk to you about the old Bennett Witches, but…you sounded, uh, _busy_." She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face.

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Vampire, remember?" She said, tapping her ear mockingly.

"Oh, I know."

"And I'm sure if I could, I'd be blushing right now." She turned and sat down, laughing.

"Why is that?" Damon sat next to her, taking a sip out of the glass before continuing. "You've seen me naked before." He grinned.

"Ugh!" She threw her head back against the chair. "Don't remind me."

He smirked at her and she glared back at him.

"You know, I'm still not completely sure you didn't compel me the first time we met."

Damon scoffed. "_Please_, Caroline. I didn't have to. The only time I compelled you was when you tried to bash my head in with a lamp and run off." He grinned. "Made one hell of a morning after, didn't it?"

She rolled her eyes. "You compelled me after you _bit _me again."

"Because you threw the pillow covered in blood at me." He laughed.

Stefan walked in, giving the both of them a confused glance. "What are you guys doing?"

Damon stood up immediately and walked towards the doorway. "Just taking a trip down memory lane, Stef." And he was gone.

* * *

Elena opened the door to her room and threw her book bag on a chair before flopping down onto her bed. That damn dream kept replaying in her mind all day and it wouldn't stop. When Stefan asked her what was wrong she said, "Nothing. I'm fine." And that was that. She actually_ lied_ to him.

Suddenly exhausted, she closed her eyes, praying she wouldn't have that dream again.

* * *

Damon sat in the Salvatore Library, frowning at nothing in particular as he thought about the dream he had. True, he'd thought of Elena that way before, but it was never so much as to be dreaming about her. Hell, it was bad enough the last few nights that he had dreamt, it had been of her and Katherine. Katherine said that Elena would always be like her, and when Damon said that it was bullshit, Elena suddenly sprouted fangs and went for him, ultimately ripping his heart out. Literally.

And now he was having erotic dreams about her? What the hell? He would normally suspect Katherine, but the bitch was down in the tomb so what could be causing this? Then he had a thought: What if it was just his subconscious?

_Oh well._ Damon stood up and began walking upstairs, smirking to himself. _Might as well make the best of it._

* * *

"Bonnie!" Caroline ran up to her in the school parking lot – human speed of course – as Bonnie unlocked her car.

"What?"

"What did you do? It didn't work!" she whined.

"What?" bonnie frowned. Surely she didn't mean the spell.

"I didn't dream at all last night!" Caroline pouted.

Bonnie shook her head, confused. "I don't know, Car. I'm sorry. I'll check it out when I get home."

"Alright." Caroline frowned and walked away, disappointed. How else could she get Matt back to her?

* * *

_"Fuck, Elena." Damon growled as he thrusted into her over and over again from behind "doggy-style."_

_"Damoooon…" Elena moaned, throwing her head back, pushing her hips back on each thrust he made._

_His breathing erratic, Damon laid his sweaty chest against her bare back as they made love, his fingers trailing down her breasts and stomach until he reached her clit. Elena gasped, then hung her head in pleasure, letting her hair fall over her face and hit the pillow. Damon kissed her shoulder and moved upright, angling his hips to penetrate deeper, causing Elena to cry out loudly. When she was close to climax, she reached down and gently moved his fingers from her clit – she was too sensitive. Damon gripped her hips and gave one more thrust, sending Elena over the edge. She came all over his cock and Damon's fingers on her skin held tighter as he spilled himself inside her, groaning as he did so._

_Breathing hard, they collapsed onto the bed together and Damon lay beside her and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. He smiled a genuine smile, his light blue eyes sparkling. Elena slowly leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you."_

_"Love you, too." He kissed her back._

* * *

Damon awoke immediately after that, breathing heavily and grinning. "Well, that was fun." He lay on his pillows and laughed.

* * *

Elena woke up, once again, sweaty and _very _aroused. "Dammit!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Something wrong, Elena?"

She looked up to see Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline standing in her room.

_Uh-oh._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hardest of Hearts **

_**OKAY! HERE'S THE THING: Well, I had this little Family Emergency thing, which turned into a BIG Family Emergency thing, so I am SOOOO Sorry for not updating! …Hopefully this chappie will make you guys forgive me…Heehee **_

_**A/N: **__I am soooooo happy that I've gotten so much feedback on this story! (Including from my favorite FanFic authors, BadBoysAreBest and Temptress-Kitten17 Heehee!) Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much! :) I FREAKING MEAN IT! After reading the reviews I actually stood up and did a little happy dance (glad no one was home Heehee) and a few minutes later I got up to get a drink and I actually skipped into the kitchen! __**NOW you see the effect you freaking amazing people have on meeee! :D **_

_**A/N 2:**__ OMFG! Did you all see the "Daddy Issues" Episode? DUDE!__** Nekkid Ian+Shower+Bathtub+Making out with "Andy-The-Random-Reporter-Chick"+totally Biting = DAAAAAAYUM! **_

…_Am I the only one who thinks about 100 VD Fangirls (Team Stefan OR Damon) totally masturbated that night? LOL just kidding!_

…_mostly. _

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"I…uh…hi." Elena stammered.

Stefan just stared at her with wide eyes and Caroline and Bonnie looked at her in disbelief.

"What?"

Caroline threw her head back and laughed.

Everyone eyes were curiously and she grinned. "Well, Bonnie, looks like you cast the spell on the wrong people."

"Spell?" Elena looked at them, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. "What spell?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but Caroline cut in. "I asked Bonnie to do a spell on Matt and I to make us have…_dreams_," She said, wiggling her eyebrows. "About each other, and _apparently _she cast it on you and Stefan instead." She gave Bonnie a dirty look before laughing again.

"Stefan…?" Elena's mind was reeling. _What?_

"Stefan," Bonnie turned towards him. "Have you been having…er, _erotic_ dreams about Elena?"

Stefan didn't even look at her, but kept his eyes fixed on Elena's confused face.

_He knew._

At last, he turned to Bonnie. "Yes."

Caroline laughed again and Bonnie rolled her eyes at her vampire friend. "This isn't funny, Caroline."

"Like hell it's not!"

"I'll have to check up on the spell, but I read more about it and whatever time-set the witch, or warlock," Bonnie smirked, thinking about Luca. "Decided on when casting the spell is how long it will last. Something _Caroline _didn't mention."

"Hey!" Caroline responded. "I'm not the one with the witchy voodoo stuff!"

"So…" Elena tried to look away from Stefan's obviously disgruntled expression to turn to Bonnie. "How long will…_Stefan_ and I dream like this?"

"She said three weeks." Caroline supplied for her.

"O…kay…" Elena fidgeted under her friends' gazes.

"Okay." Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan left Elena alone in her room.

She felt like screaming.

* * *

Damon had just walked downstairs when Stefan threw the library door open, all but ripping it off its hinges and stared at his brother.

Damon, obviously not knowing what was going on, smirked at him. "Hey, baby brother."

With that, Stefan lunged for Damon, sending the two of them across the room until they smashed against the wall. Stefan got a few punches at him before Damon easily picked him up and threw him against a bookshelf, causing it to crack. Stefan quickly stood back up, but Damon grabbed him by the throat and slammed his body down onto the floor and held him there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked, furious and confused by Stefan's outburst.

"You!"

Damon smirked. "_Oooh._ Now I see."

"You do?"

"Of _course._ You've finally cracked."

"No!" Stefan glared, but held still. "Why didn't you tell me you were having dreams about having sex with Elena?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, then threw his head back and laughed. "_That_ is what's gotten you so upset?" He shook his head. "Stefan, Stefan, Stefan." Damon let go of Stefan and stepped over his body, headed towards the kitchen.

Stefan immediately stood and followed him.

"How long have you been having dreams about her?"

Ignoring the question, Damon rolled his eyes, reaching in the fridge for a bag of blood. "I'm going to have to kill Blondie."

"What? Why?"

He stood upright and grinned, closing the fridge. "This morning she heard me jerking off to my little _fantasy."_

Stefan went for Damon, but he quickly slipped out of the way. "Don't be that way Stefan. We're men. You think I don't know when you do it? Then again, _you_ have Elena now so…"

Stefan growled and Damon laughed before leaving the room.

* * *

_**Later That Night:**_

_This is so wrong_. Stefan thought over and over as he scaled up to Elena's room. Finding her window unlocked, he opened in and silently crawled in, his eyes never leaving Elena's peacefully sleeping form. _She hasn't started dreaming yet. _He thought as he sat down on the chair beside her bed and watched her.

The masochist in him provoked this. Or maybe it was jealousy. Or self-loathing for even coming to Mystic Falls. Either way, he watched.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Then he thought of something. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Damon.

_Are you sleeping? –S_

His reply was almost instantaneous.

_No, but I will be soon ;) –D _

Okay, so maybe she won't start dreaming until Damon does. Stefan waited awhile, just staring at Elena's peaceful face. Something in him melted and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt. It wasn't Elena's fault this had happened. Nor was it Damon's. Stefan stood up, but as he turned towards the window, Elena's breathy moan made him freeze.

_No, no, no. I can't see this, I can't see this. _Yet he stood, watching his girlfriend writhe and moan, dreaming about none other than his brother.

And he despised every second of it.

* * *

"_Damon!" She gasped as his soft tongue ran along her clit._

_She shakily sat up on her elbows to see the beautiful picture before her. Her legs were spread and Damon was between them. His glorious body was bare for her eyes and his blue eyes were closed in pleasure as he worked magic on her. He looked at her and smiled before teasingly purring, causing tingles of pleasure to race up her spine._

_Elena moaned and lay back, more of her juices spilling from her as he took the little bundle of nerves into his mouth. Then, he abruptly slid his tongue inside of her and she gasped, arching her hips up. He grasped her hips as he slid his tongue in and out of her, slowly at first, then more quickly as she neared closer and closer to climax._

* * *

"Damon! Oh, Damon…" Sweat formed on Elena's face and neck and Stefan could smell the immense arousal perfuming the air as he watched her writhe under the blankets.

* * *

_Damon slide his hands over her body while planting wet kisses up her stomach, breasts and shoulders until he reached her neck._

"_Damon, please bite me." Elena pled breathlessly._

_With a soft growl, Damon lengthened his canines._

* * *

"Damon, please bite me." Stefan thought he was going to be sick. How could she want him to_ bite_ her?

* * *

_Damon sank his fangs into her skin and Elena's body tensed. He rubbed her side soothingly and she began to relax. She wound her fingers into his silky black hair, pulling him closer and silently wiling him to never let her go. They both felt so much pleasure coursing through their bodies, and they'd never felt closer._

_At last, Damon removed his fangs from Elena's neck and kissed her. _

"_Damon…" She breathed against his lips. "I want you…"_

_With that, Damon slowly slid into her, moaning at the feeling. She gasped and moaned, loving the way he filled her so completely. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist and he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into her deeply._

* * *

"Damon, I want you."

Stefan felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest. _It's just a dream,_ he tried to remind himself, but that didn't stop the hurt. Elena moaned again.

* * *

_Damon and Elena's gasps and moans filled the air as they made love. His hands were on her hips, and hers were in his hair, pulling him down for frequent soft kisses. He kept his rhythm until she felt her inner walls pulsating around his manhood._

* * *

Elena had kicked the blankets off of the bed and now she was clawing at her sheet and as she moaned.

_Stop, stop, stop!_ Stefan thought his eyes glued to her.

* * *

_She cried his name over and over as she came, her nails digging into her back as absolute pleasure lit up her whole body. _

"_Elena!" Damon roughly pressed his lips to hers as he, too, climaxed, spilling himself inside of her._

* * *

"Damon!" Elena bit her lips and Stefan almost wanted to stake himself. Or, at the very least, go all Da Vinci and cut his ear off.

* * *

_Sweaty and breathing heavily, Damon and Elena kissed each other deeply before she looked into his eyes. "I love you, Damon."_

_He smiled. "Love you, too." He kissed her again._

* * *

"I love you, Damon."

NO! Stefan began to shake in anger. He started towards Elena, ready to wake her when her eyes suddenly popped open.

* * *

_**A/N: So…I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading! :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hardest of Hearts **

_**A/N: **__I LOVE you people! :) _

_Oh, and yes, I know remember it was Van Gogh not Da Vinci that cut off his ear. *Facepalm* I'm a blonde, forgive me, okay? :/_

_**Warning: **__VOYEURISM! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Stefan retreated to the shadows, grateful it was dark and Elena was human. But sadly, _he_ could still see _her._

* * *

Damon awoke immediately and smiled. He absolutely loved this! He'd been prepared before he fell asleep – he was naked, and now a thin sheet of sweat covered his body. He threw the blankets off, gripped his hard member and began stroking himself.

* * *

Elena quickly sat up, breathing heavily. She lifted her sweaty hair from the back of her neck. Her clit burned and the throbbing in her entrance was nearly unbearable.

"Ooh…" She groaned and curled herself into a ball on her side. She needed…_something. _

The dreams had never gotten her so aroused before, probably because this one was so much more vivid than the others. Maybe it was because she now knew about the dreams?

Hell, she didn't know! She could barely think straight!

She gave up.

"Oh, fine!" She gasped before lying on her back and spreading her legs.

Stefan's mouth dropped open. _I can't watch this, I can't watch this! Please, no, Elena!_

The first gentle brush to her clit had her arching her back reflexively and moaning.

"Fuck!" She inadvertently gasped and began furiously stimulating herself.

Stefan felt like a pervert for watching this, but he was paralyzed. Was he really seeing _his _Elena do this?

A thought snuck up on him: _She may not be just yours anymore…_

* * *

"Elena!" Damon was jerking off with fervor now, in a speed that could only be defined as superhuman. Yet another perk of being a vampire. Ha.

To be honest, the whole emotional "I Love Yous" that occurred and how much their words and loving actions affected him in the dreams disturbed a part of Damon that hadn't been stirred in a long time, so mostly he just focused on how hot the sex was.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, slowed his pace a little, then moaned breathlessly as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, shuddering.

God, he loved this spell.

* * *

Elena's thighs trembled as she used her right hand to massage her clitoris, while the other slid two fingers in and out of her. She began to immense heat rise up her neck and sweat formed on her forehead. She bit down on her lower lip.

_I need to leave, I need to leave_. Stefan thought.

Elena on the other hand (Ha! Pun.), was so lost in the moment that Jenna and Jeremy could have walked in and she wouldn't have noticed. Stefan was almost surprised Jenna and Jeremy _didn't_ check on her, what with how loud she was getting.

Elena felt her body tensing and moaned again. "Damon…"

Stefan left the room immediately.

* * *

One of Damon's hands gripped the sheets tightly (he was almost surprised he hadn't ripped them yet.), as he stroked his cock with the other. Pleasure coursed through his veins as he pictured Elena, and he felt himself come to a release.

* * *

"Damon, Damon, Damon!" She whimpered his name as she felt herself coming.

The hand that was on her clit flew to her mouth to muffle the loud half-moan, half-scream that had erupted from her as her juices flooded the bed while she climaxed.

* * *

"Fuck…" Damon breathed, pumping harder. "Elena!" He threw his head back, fangs out as he came, the hot white liquid covering his hand – and his newly washed sheets. Again.

Shit.

* * *

_The Next Morning:_

Elena had woken up before Jenna, so she took the opportunity to shower and quickly put her sheets in the washer to avoid questions. Not that Aunt Jenna would freak about her masturbating, but it was still awkward and embarrassing. She'd never actually…_ejaculated _like that before.

If it didn't feel so good, she would have freaked, herself!

She poured soap in the washer and had just closed the lid when she heard him.

"Hell-ooo, Elena."

_Oh, god._ A blush crept up her cheeks. "Hi."

_Does he know? Did the spell work on him? Did it work on stronger vampires that fed on humans? Can he tell what I did?_

Damon's soft chuckle broke through her frantic thoughts and she found herself getting aroused.

"You know, Elena," His voice was low and seductive. "I never knew how…delicious you tasted." Elena gasped and just about turned around when Damon put his leather-jacket covered arms on either side of her against the washer. She began to tremble, but most certainly not from fear. He had her trapped. Her breathing became shallow as she felt his chest press against her back.

He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "And I'm not talking about your blood."

Elena bit her lips and immediately squeezed her thighs together.

"They're just dreams, Damon." She said shakily. "They don't make me want…they don't make me think of you like…"

Damon's breath hit the back of her neck as he laughed softly. "Really? That's all?" He lowered his voice. "Then why are you washing your sheets then, hmm?"

_Please just touch me!_ Her body screamed.

Elena stopped breathing momentarily as Damon _very slowly _stepped away from her. She turned around and he was gone.

What the hell? Was she dreaming again? She looked into her room to see that the window as indeed, open, exposing the pink and blue sky of early dawn, so he was really there. She let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't completely losing her mind yet. She leaned against the washer and put her face in her hands. She was very aroused again. Maybe she could buy a vibrator.

Wait, what? She mentally smacked herself for that thought, but she also knew she had to do _something._ Stefan knew about the dreams, so what reason would he have to help her?

"Dammit!" Like an angry toddler, she pouted and kicked the washer before stomping into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Aw, is someone frustrated?"

She gasped and turned to see Damon lounging in her bed, grinning. "Get out!" _Before I do something I'll regret._ She added silently, though she was pretty sure Damon got the mental message there.

"Blondie came over to talk to Stefan about this… 'spell' last night." He said with a smirk.

_Oh, no._

"So…Vampire Barbie and Witchy think that you and _Stefan _are the victims of this little magic mishap?" He grinned, clearly enjoying himself. "I looked up some things about this spell and apparently, within the time the little witch set the spell on, the two people will keep having these dreams-"

"I know, Damon. Get out."

"You didn't let me finish." He frowned. "The dreams will become more vivid until the little…spell victims do something about it. Otherwise it will drive them mad." He grinned. "That's why witches cast it on their enemies – to distract them with _'unbearable desire.'_" He said dramatically. "And why many asshole warlocks used it. It's a guarantee to get laid."

Damon's word sunk in and Elena's eyes went wide. "No! We are _not_…"

"Elena, you are such a prude."

"I am not!" She yelled, momentarily forgetting Jenna and Jeremy were sleeping.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I won't do that to Stefan."

A brief look of hurt flashed over his eyes, then jealousy, then finally, to nothing.

"Elena," He looked at her sternly. "If we don't we will_ both _be in pain. And I do mean _pain. _And even more-so now that the dreams are getting more and more vivid."

She swallowed and tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs for a moment so she could think. He must have been able to sense her arousal because he inhaled deeply before he shot up from her bed and appeared in front of her.

"Ease you pain, Elena." His voice was husky and persuasive. She even thought she caught a hint of desperation hidden in there. But was it from the pain or the fact he wanted her?

"Okay." WHAT? Her mind screamed, but her body rejoiced.

"When?" He asked flatly, lust burning in his blue eyes.

"Jenna will be with Alaric tonight." The words fell out before she could stop them.

He looked just as surprised at her request, but the familiar cocky smirk appeared on his lips.

His soft (looking), perfectly sculpted – _Focus, Elena._

"Craving my touch that bad, Elena?" His blue eyes darted to her bed and he licked his lips, apparently wondering if he should just take her then and there.

"I'll call when she leaves." She said quickly, the ache between her thighs getting stronger.

"Okay then." He smirked.

"But we need to talk about boundar-"

He was gone before she could finish. Typical.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hardest of Hearts**

_**A/N:**__ I AM SO FREAKING SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! This is going to be the last chapter in this story, so I hope you guys like it. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for reading it! I totally LOOOOOOVE you! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

"But it shouldn't be a problem," Caroline said to Stefan. "I mean, you guys are already together."

"It doesn't matter," Bonnie said. "Elena should be able to change her mind later if she wants."

"I agree," Stefan said, but that wasn't the only problem with this new little "side-effect." The problem was that it wasn't with him, it was with his brother.

"Well, if we want to try to fix it, we'll have to go see her," Caroline said, then giggled. "Hopefully she won't be having another _dream_."

_Or something else._ Stefan thought. _By herself or with Damon._

* * *

Elena stared at her reflection in the mirror. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited (and it wasn't just the throbbing between her legs) and had dressed up a little. She was wearing her favorite red shirt, denim skirt ad black flats. Underneath, however, she was wearing a black lace bra and black satin bikini panties. She figured Damon would enjoy her black.

_Like Stefan never did. _She thought suddenly.

Where did that come from? Was this part of the spell? She sure as hell hoped so…

Elena didn't bother with perfume. Her scent (or at least the scent of her blood) would probably be enough for Damon. She looked at the digital clock next to her bed. 11:40. Time to go.

It wasn't very hard to sneak out of her window in her outfit and with her purse – she used to do it all the time to go to parties with Caroline. She dropped out of the tree and headed towards her car. She opened the door and watched Aunt Jenna's window closely as she pulled out of the driveway. Success!

Now it was time for the hard part. (A/N: Ha. Pun!)

* * *

Damon smelled Elena as soon as she walked through the front door.

_Thank God,_ he thought, ready to finally ease this insatiable pain.

He'd been jerking off non-stop for the past two hours, going crazy trying to satisfy himself. _(A/N: *giggle*)_

He heard her walking up the stairs and his zipper became even tighter.

She softly knocked on the door. His erection painfully trapped in his jeans, he opened his bedroom door. To his surprise, there was no hint of uncertainty in her eyes; she was ready for him. (This, of course got him even harder – if that's even possible.)

"Helloooo, Elena," He then cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the huskiness in his voice.

Elena's heart began beating faster. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself. Damon moved aside to let her in and her eyes immediately darted to his big…_bed_. (Ha. You pervs.)

She looked at the bed and frowned slightly. She walked over to it and put her hand on it, and then she laughed.

"What?"

"Silk sheets? Really? Not that I'm surprised."

"Well, of course," Damon smirked. "Do you like them?"

Elena instantly blushed and Damon sped over to her at vamp speed.

"We might as well be completely honest," He said. "It's not like we'll be hiding anything else."

Elena stared at the floor and said, "I've always had…fantasies of making love on silk sheets."

Damon felt his belly clench at her statement. He watched as she turned from him and ran her hand slowly down the black sheets. He came up behind her and put his lips to her ear.

"I guess we're more alike than you originally thought, Hm?"

She gasped when she felt his hardness press against her.

"And if I recall," He continued huskily. "Most of the little dreams took place on silk sheets."

Elena shivered, squeezing her thighs together and she felt herself leaning back against Damon, almost like a magnet. He accepted the contact willingly, in fact, she could have sworn she hear a small moan come from his lips.

Damn, she was about to explode!

Damon placed a hand on her shoulder and she gasped. He moved his hand agonizingly slowly down her body.

"Shit!" She gasped. "Please, Damon!"

Chuckling breathlessly, he slipped a hand inside her panties. He let his finger run over her; in awe at how wet she was for him.

"Fuck, Elena," He practically growled.

She laid her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes in pleasure. He slid a finger into her slickened entrance and Elena immediately tensed up and moaned. She hoped he knew that the extent of her arousal wasn't just because of the spell.

He removed his finger and she whimpered.

"Damon, _please_."

"Patience, Elena."

He tugged up on her red shirt and she raised her arms, letting him pull it over her head. He gripped her hips and gently turned her, then laying her on his bed. He took off her shoes and threw them on the floor, then pulled her skirt off, leaving her in just her black bra and panties. His blue eyes widened, and then slowly trailed down her body. He opened his mouth to say something cheeky about her attire, but nothing came out. _Damn. _

Breathing heavily, Elena bit her lips and looked up at him. He slowly unbuttoned his black shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders. His eyes on her, he unbuckled his belt and then tossed his pants aside.

* * *

"Where else could she be, Stefan?" Bonnie asked when they arrived to Elena's empty room.

"I don't know," Stefan said flatly. Truth was, he knew exactly where she could be. Please, God, no.

"Maybe we should check the Grill." Bonnie said and Caroline snorted.

"Yeah, because that's the first place I'd go if I was horny." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, obviously if Stefan is the only one who can satisfy her, she might be there."

"Caroline's right," Stefan said. "Let's go."

* * *

Damon crawled up the bed, but instead of kissing her, she pressed his hands to the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs.

"Damon…" Elena moaned breathlessly.

She gasped as Damon lowered his mouth to her. He ran his tongue up and down before sliding it inside of her repeatedly. She arched her hips up. He ran his tongue over her clit before taking the bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking lightly, causing Elena to moan and writhe beneath him.

As his lips and tongue worked her, he slid two fingers into her, moving them in and out at a quickened pace. Her warmth pulsated around his fingers and he curled them inside of her, causing her to come undone, screaming his name.

Damon rose, planting kisses on her stomach, breasts and neck. Very slowly, Damon began to enter her.

"Wait," Elena said.

Shakily, she pushed him down on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me," With that, she pressed her lips gently to his chest. She kissed down his stomach before running her tongue back up to his neck, making him moaned softly. She lightly bit his neck and he grinned. She slid back down and gripped his shaft. She began stoking lightly before letting her tongue slide over the head. She took him in her mouth, stroking him with her hand. Damon groaned and twisted her hair in his fingers.

To be honest, Elena was originally only going to do this – just oral to ease the pain, but whether it be from the spell of the undeniable attraction she'd felt towards him since day one, she actually _wanted_ to make love to Damon. She now wanted to experience the passion that he could give her. She wanted to express the lust and love she felt for him.

As she sucked him off, she hummed, causing Damon to shudder below her. He arched his hips up and she moaned slightly, squeezing her thighs together and took all of him in her mouth, deep throating him.

"Fuck!" He moaned. "Elena, stop. I'm gonna come!"

Elena let him slide out of her mouth before grinning and lightly blowing on the head. He gasped and she began deep throating him again. Damon's body tensed and he moaned loudly, spilling his come down her throat.

"That's why most witched don't use the spell anymore," Bonnie said after explaining to Stefan _again _about what she read about the spell. "They found it…unnatural."

Caroline smirked. "Duh."

"Can you drive any faster?" Stefan said.

"I'm trying!" Caroline snapped. "What's the rush, anyway? It's not like she can sleep with anyone else."

_Want to bet?_

"Ready?" Damon positioned himself at her entrance. If they stopped now, it may just kill him, but he wanted to be sure that _Elena_ was still sure.

"Yes," She said breathlessly, looking up at him.

With a short nod, Damon slid into her, groaning in pleasure.

Something went off in the both of them. It felt as though there were fireworks behind their eyes, and their minds became jumbled, as if they were in a haze of drunken pleasure. Their bodies felt like they were lit up and light as air. Suddenly, something amazing happened – they were one. Every single feeling and thought that went through Damon's head went through Elena's, and vice versa. It was almost like sharing blood, but instead of just feelings being shared, their thoughts were shared, also. They felt invincible, in and out.

"Damon!" Elena gasped.

"Shh, shh, shh," He murmured, smiling. "I'll take care of you." He began thrusting in and out of her again and again, loving the way pleasure was coursing through their veins. They could feel each other's pleasure; therefore, the satisfaction was heightened immensely for them.

They moved together, their moans and sighs of pleasure echoing through their minds and vibrating through their bodies. It was _bliss_.

At last, Damon and Elena's bodies exploded in ecstasy. They cried each other's names and held onto each other for dear life, kissing and nearly crying in the enjoyment of it all.

* * *

"Stefan, why the fuck didn't you tell us?" Caroline exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You don't think it was a good idea to let us know it was _Damon_ I cast the spell on?"

"What were you thinking about when you cast it?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. Something about what Damon would do to Elena if he ever got the spell."

"Nice," Caroline said sarcastically.

"So I'm not the only one who notices the attraction between the two."

"What?" Bonnie said.

Caroline gave one sympathetic laugh. "Stefan, you'd have to be blind _and _deaf to not see the connection."

"Or stupid." Bonnie added. "No offense."

Stefan smiled weakly. "I know,"

Taking a deep breath, the three of them opened Damon's door.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Well, that's interesting." Damon smirked.

"No, not really." Bonnie frowned.

"You're judging again," Damon said, but he was smiling.

Well, why wouldn't he be? The new little side effect just made him and Elena bound together for eternity. Well, once he turned her of course. He looked over at Elena, who tried to keep her composure, but Damon could see she was smiling.

Elena could feel Damon's eyes on her. _Literally._ She could feel it. She knew he knew she was smiling. That's one thing she loved about Damon. He noticed things no one else (Stefan) did. And honestly, even if this little "Side-effect" was reversible, she wouldn't do it. She was bound to him for eternity. She always knew it; it just took a spell mishap to give her the courage to make it happen.

**The End**

_**A/N:**__ Yes, I know, kind of cheesy ending, but I like it! LOL I am going to be posting an alternate ending to this story soon, so be on the lookout for that. (If you want, of course. Heehee) Thank you guys SOOOOOO much for reading my stories! *kisses*_


End file.
